


Operation: Transparent

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: AND SHISUI, Akatsuki Haruno Sakura, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And more tags, And rape, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Dark, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kidnapping, Nail Polish, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oh God Yes, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Why did I write this again?, Yahiko lives, actually, because MORE tAGS, boo - Freeform, bruh, deidara is my anxiety everyday, did i forget to mention tags?, dude - Freeform, goddamn it orochimaru, he's also very scary, i cant do shIT, i feel like there's an expectation for this, im a horrible person, just ignore his babbling, kyuubi hates all of you, naruto is suspicious, no world-building, nor can sasuke, not really - Freeform, obito just swoops right in and and is like, obito wants to know what the actual fuck is going on, oh my gods, poor shisui can't get a break, stfu and sit down, stop kidnapping little kids, tags tags, this is just a giant clusterfuck, this is my first serious story, whoops, you pedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Complicated? It seems Hiruzen didn't get the gist of it. No, it wasn't just complicated, it was complex, and definitely elaborated. Sasuke glanced at the person beside him. Naruto was quiet, almost too quiet.He knew something.Or:Sasuke's view of the world is turned upside-down when the truth behind the massacre is revealed. Confessions are made, insanity ensues.





	Operation: Transparent

Complicated? It seems Hiruzen didn't get the gist of it. No, it wasn't just  _complicated_ , it was complex, and definitely elaborated. Sasuke glanced at the person beside him. Naruto was quiet, almost too quiet. 

_He knew something._

Onyx eyes narrowed, going back to the Hokage, who was looking out of the office window. "Well?" he asked, tapping his right foot. Bandaged fingers clenched against pale,  _too pale_ , arms. Blood started to seep through.

Hiruzen finally looked over, an unknown emotion crossing his face. "After the fight, Itachi's body was never discovered," he finally admitted. It took Sasuke a moment to recover, breath momentarily lost.

"What?" This couldn't be happening. He saw Itachi's dead body, how is eyes dulled and- "No." he glared at Hiruzen, eyes cold as ice.

"You're lying." Hiruzen seemed to be contemplating something before Naruto cut in.

"Itachi's dead," the blonde looked at Sasuke. "That's that."

-

Everything was distinct. Lights flickering, chains rattling, and cold,  _so cold-_

He flinched when a creaking sounded somewhere close to him. He was blindfolded. Or maybe it was dark. The weight around his wrists became more obvious.

Confused, he was confused. Where was he? What's going on? Where's his brother? Why can't he see? What was that creaking? Why was this happening? When did this happen?

_Who was he?_

His head was tilted up, fingers under his chin. 

_They were cold._

"Look what the cat dragged in," a raspy voice spoke. "You were supposed to be out a few more days." Sasuke squinted at the man, vision adjusting to the darkness. Terrifying was the only word to describe him. 

A pasty-faced, feminine man. His charcoal hair was brittle and thin. Sasuke already dispised him.

The Uchiha stayed silent.

"No response? Disappointing," he stated, taking a step back. "Are you wondering why you're here or are you not going to ask?" he smiled.

"You see, your  _dear brother_  made a mistake. He broke a deal of mine, and you know what happens when one breaks a deal of mine?" he paused. "They pay for it."

A foreboding feeling entered Sasuke.

_Just who was his brother and what kind of deal did he break?_

Sasuke watched the man -  _whose cheeks were sunken in and his eyes were too constricted -_  bear his teeth in an imitation of a smile.

The chains around his wrists and ankles seemed heavier, as if the weight of the world was dropped on them. And maybe it was, maybe that pressure on his chest was the weight of the world.

_Perhaps this was the whole reason he just couldn’t seem to get a break_.

He disregarded the sting of the cold, metal floor beneath him, the numbness of his limbs, the pain of being imprisoned because someone who was called his brother broke a deal.

_He ignored the sharp stab of betrayal, that fact that he was now alone._

“Layers upon layers of deceit and lies were what made up Konoha. Danzo, the Jinchuriki, unknowing civilians, the third great shinobi war, and the cherry on top? The Uchiha,” the man explained. “If only Danzo was stopped sooner, if only the JInchuriki was treated fairly, if only the civilians knew, if only the war never started, if only… The Uchiha were never oppressed, blamed.” He paused for a moment, letting it sink in.

“ _If only they hadn’t planned a coup d’etat_.”

Sasuke’s head snapped up, charcoal eyes wide. “They wouldn’t do that,” his voice was hoarse from not using his voice. “You’re bluffing.”

The man laughed harshly, thin lips twitching up. “Bluffing? I am a Sanin, boy. Sanin don’t lie,” he rasped. Sanin? Was this man Orochimaru?

_Does that mean… they really did plan a coup?_

He exhaled heavily, pulling at a shackle. It was too strong, chakra absorbent, and he couldn’t use the sorry excuse of a Katon jutsu he had. Internally cursing, he glared up at the lanky man, who he guessed was Orochimaru.  

“What was the deal?” he whispered, rapidly jerking a chain. Orochimaru tilted his head, eyes straying to the red marks on Sasuke’s arm.

“A curious one, are you?” the Sanin murmured. “Your dear brother hated the Uchiha, so he asked for my assistance in murdering them. Of course, he wasn’t too honest and I found myself in quite a pickle. My only option? Take his little brother as a hostage. So, here we are."

Memories flashed at the forefront of Sasuke's mind.

" _Sasuke Uchiha-"_

_"Brother massacred the Uchiha for power-"_

_"I will kill a certain man-"_

_"Be more like Itachi-"_

_"Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, curse me! Hate me, and live a long and unsightly life. Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. Then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me-"_

_"Not everyone pities you, Sasuke-"_

_"My life is worth nothing, not until_ he's  _dead-"_

_"I'm sorry, little brother. This has to be done-"_

Sasuke choked on a broken sob, leaning forward. These memories, they were from the past. Why would Itachi do this?

_Why would he leave Sasuke with this unsightly man?_

"You did this," he said hoarsely. "He was a pacifist, he hated violence..." His head lolled sideways, vision blurring. He was still affected by whatever Orochimaru had done.

"You caused him to-. He didn't want this," the Uchiha mumbled,  trying to stay awake.

"How- how dare... you-" he trailed off, eyes closing.

He saw darkness.


End file.
